legoreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SKP4472
Hi and welcome to my Talk Page! I can answer pretty much any question about Brick Wiki and its policies so please feel free to leave a message but please be nice and fair and not use offensive language on my Talk Page. Also Please add Subject Titles to your posts to keep my Talk Page tidy. Thank You. Kind Regards. Welcome! Congratulations on starting Brick Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 19:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Do we need this? I'm not trying to be negative, and I will still help a bit, but doesn't this take away from Brickipedia? If you just do it there, then we have a huge database, instead of a split community.-BobaFett2 I guess, but Brickipedia does have inventories. 13:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can't you be super cool and do this at Brickipedia? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Rename Using , you can ask the staff to change the domain name and all the BrickiWiki: articles to another name (such as LEGO reviews or whatever) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Template and Delete Hey, I created a template you may find useful, it easily links to Brickipedia articles. . It can be used using . You can delete the talk page if you want, that was just a test. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Qualifications Hello, what are the qualifications to become an administrator on this Wiki? (Just curious) Tatooine 15:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *Wow thanks.:D Tatooine 16:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and forgot to note, I'll take care of the welcome Message; I already know where it is.;) Tatooine 16:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *By the way, did you already make me an Administrator?? Because I can't seem to edit Media Wiki pages (on admins can edit); an the User Group Rights doesn't say I am either.:) Tatooine 16:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.:) Hmm, not that I know of...But it's possible; I've heard Wikia Staff talk about it once. Try contacting them.:D Tatooine 16:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright.:) Oh, you can find it here for registrered users; and here for un-registered contributors.:) Tatooine 20:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *No problem.:) Alright, that'll be fine. Tatooine 20:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :*Alright, I'll check it out.:) Sure they can.:D Tatooine 20:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Sorry for not answering your messages more quickly.....I've been busy.:P Tatooine 23:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Live newsletter Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner; can I show you Brick Reviews live newsletter later?? (Cause I'm still working on it.):) Tatooine 14:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Ok.Thanks.Tatooine 15:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Better template. Hey, I made a better template for our users to place reviews with: Template:Review. This one has the Pros, cons, and the ratings template all in one, making it easier for the to use.:) It's literally the same color and everything.....It's just all of it in one.:P Tatooine 23:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *You're welcome and thanks! Alright, I'll do just that.:)--Hey-- Tatooine (Talk!) ( ) 15:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Policy We need to discuss this Wiki's Blocking policy.:) --Hey-- Tatooine (Talk!) ( ) 01:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Not to bug you...... Hey, not to bug you or anything; but something was on my head...Is our layout too similar to Brickipedia's?? We have the set infobox and a description already?? All we need is a few more thing and people might get cofused between the two wikis.(Them thinking we're another Lego Wiki) Im not bieng negative or anything, but don't you think we should drastically change the format of our articles, so we won't be another "LEGO Wiki" (I know I just proposed a new idea yesterday.:P) If you say yes, I'll try to think of a sleeker style.--Hey-- Tatooine (Talk!) ( ) 14:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC)